The use of adhesion promoters is well known in the art. Such use is shown, for example, in "How to Obtain Strong Adhesive Bonds Via Plasma Treatment," Bersin, Adhesives Age, March 1972, pp. 37-39; IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 20, No. 12, May 1978, "Adhesion of Tetrafluorethylene to Substrate," B. D. Washo, page 5233 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,003 to Brower et al., "Method for Enhancing the Adhesion of Photoresist to Polysilicon." The use of phosphorus-containing compounds as adhesion promoters has also been shown in the prior art, namely, Journal of Macromolecular Science--Review in Polymer Technology, (1971) pp. 1-50, Vol. D-1, Cassidy and Yager, "Coupling Agents as Adhesion Promoters."
As far as we are aware, the prior art does not disclose the promotion of adhesion by a polymerization process such as is described in the present invention.